Kissing you
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Bella remembers a memory of the day she knew she loved Edward Cullen. EXB AU OOC kinda. Please read I couln't really think of a summery, but I can promise you it is very good.


_Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it is copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer, Random House, etc, etc. I don't own the few lines from Sweet Home Alabama, either._

_Hope you like this story I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all review. _

_To my beautiful Beta Ella Not Lotte, for she has to put up with me in the Common Room and now I get to bug her with my stories._

_You may now read._

I remember exactly how the waves crashed onto the beach, and that my head was spinning as I ran across the beach. The dress I wore was flying in the wind; I could tell there was a storm coming.

Edward ran behind me as fast as his little legs could take him- he was only seven, after all; I bounced farther away from him, determined to outrun him, even though I was two years his junior. He had, with the help of his brother, Emmett, been tormenting me relentlessly. When he had finally relented, I had already taken off down the beach, running towards the woods as fast as I could.

"Wait, Bella! Come back! We were just joking!"

His outburst distracted me and I faltered. As I was tripping over my own feet, I spun around, determined not to get the damp sand in my mouth. Staring at the sky, I saw lightning flash across it.

Edward stopped in front of me and looked down, smirking a little. This wasn't the first time I had tripped while he was chasing me.

"Do you need help?" he asked. He was wearing a small suit, and I was wearing the white dress that Edward's mother Esme had picked out for me. I scowled at him.

"Not from you," I growled, getting to my feet. I could barely keep my balance, young as I was, and I tumbled back down into the sand, getting even more of it in my hair.

Edward, being Edward, offered me his hand. I grabbed it grudgingly.

"Trust me, I didn't want to." He pulled me up tight against him so I wouldn't lose my balance again.

Edward looked me in the eyes and I stared back, still fuming, as he started to lean towards me. I tried to push him away from of course, but he was much bigger than me.

Looking me straight in the eye Edward said, "Marry me."

I looked at him like he was crazy of course.

"Why you want to marry me anyways?" I asked him, and all he did was smile at me so that I had the urge to hit him.

Then, he answered, "So I can kiss you whenever I want." And he leaned towards me and his lips touched mine softly. Then he was gone, running across the beach back to the house with me after him, and the thunder rumbling right behind us.

That was twenty years ago. Now here I sat on the same beach at the age of twenty five, in the gorgeous white dress I was wearing for a man that I had just figured out I did not love, but the man that I did love had not come to save me like in the books.

The rain was falling fast and hard, waves were crashing down on the beach. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't crying, but the small droplets of water running down my cheeks were too warm to be the mid-April rain. I was upset, of course I was, I had just run after a man that _wasn't_ my husband to be. Sure I loved Jacob, but there was something that he didn't have. And that something was probably copper hair, bright green eyes, and that crooked smile.

Why couldn't I just stop thinking of him? All my life he had ridiculed me; he had made my life a living hell. Of course, despite all that, I just couldn't stop thinking of him.

I looked up into the dark sky and, closing my eyes, I let the rain wash away my tears. I sat there for awhile before I heard footsteps.

"Bella?" God, it was him. Couldn't he have let me wallow in self-pity in peace?

"What?" I asked icily, keeping my eyes closed so he couldn't see how bloodshot they were.

"Can I help you up?" he asked, his hand outstretched towards me. I grabbed it, not wanting to fall down, and he pulled me into his chest.

He was looking me in the eyes. Trying to dazzle me, probably. Looking back into his eyes, I notice that I never wanted to look away and what came out of my mouth next surprised us both.

"Marry me."

"Why would you want to marry me, anyways?" He asked, a ghost of that crooked smile that had tormented me all my life flitting across his lips.

I leaned in so that our lips were barely a hair's breadth away; I could feel his unsteady breath, we were so close.

"So I can kiss you whenever I want" I said closing my eyes and closing the distance so I could feel his soft lips moving against mine. I knew that I would have to reconcile this afterwards, but I didn't care. I never wanted to that kiss to end.

For I knew that we would be together forever.

Did you guys like it, I was just bored waiting for this movie to come on and I decide to write it.

Hope you review and tell me if you like, I'm thinking of writing a whole story, form what happened in that twenty years. Should be good.

LOVE YOU ALL LOTS

M.E.S.W


End file.
